


Love In A Day

by AmeliaAurelia



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Home, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Famous Harry, One Shot, Rich Louis, Soulmates, True Love, Weddings, Zayn And Gigi Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAurelia/pseuds/AmeliaAurelia
Summary: If you only had one day to live or one day to do it all what would you do.For me i don´t want to regret and forget.No i´m not sick i´m very much fine.Now that i´m finally done with high school and no i´m not sure about college yet.





	Love In A Day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my one shot here and if you didn´t well no one made you read it so ;D
> 
> All kidding aside if you feel something is missing let me know it´s the only way i can do better the next time :)

If you only had one day to live or one day to do it all what would you do.  
For me i don´t want to regret and forget.  
No i´m not sick i´m very much fine.  
Now that i´m finally done with high school and no i´m not sure about college yet.  
I do know i want to get out of Holmes Chapel for good, i´d grow up here but everyone in this town is so closed minded and i cannot take it no more, it´s like being gay or different is a crime against humankind.  
I have been a fan of Louis Tomlinson for a while now i love his music it just speak to me in all the right way´s and i would be lieing if i said i didn´t crushed on him big time though.  
My parents like everyone else i know wouldn't be okay with me coming out as gay, all my dad ever say to me these days is get a girlfriend already.  
Lucky my parents gave me a car for my 16th birthday so i left a note for them after i put my clothes and bathroom stuff in the car.  
My parent´s like everyone else here male and girlfriend or female and boyfriend not boyfriend and boyfriend nor girlfriend and girlfriend, and i can´t live like that live a lie. Of course i want to start a family someday but with a guy and not gal.

My note to them said.  
Mom and dad i love you both but i can´t live the way you want me to i´m gay and i´m not sorry for that or to tell you like this. I didn´t want to hear the word get the hell out of this house before i kick you out. I´ll be fine and someday we´re maybe meet again till then though be save love Harry.

With no plan on my mind what so ever i drove to london 3 hours and like 18 minutes with bathroom´s breaks of course.  
Since it´s dinner time i stopped the car in front of little shop to buy something to eat and drink.  
I got out of the car and almost bumped into someone.  
"Chi i´m sorry i wasn´t looking" i said as i looked at the person in front of me.  
"Don´t worry no harm done hmm."  
"Harry my name´s Harry" i smile as i shaked hands with him.  
"It´s nice to meet you handsome i´m Louis" he smile.  
"Yeah i know who you are i´m a big fan of your´s" i smile i can´t stop smile "did you just call me handsome."  
"Why yeah i´d love and thank you always great to meet a fan."  
"What have you been up to lately if you don´t mind me asking beautiful."  
"None at all i was on my way to a friend´s house he´s getting married tomorrow and you love."  
"I was about to go in there to buy some dinner."  
"Ohh believe me their food is a waste of money Harry it´s really no good."  
"Okay Louis any suggestions then i´ll been on the road the past 3 hours and i´m hungry."  
"Poor baby look come with me then there is more then enough food at my friend place."  
"Won´t he be a bit offended if you bring a stranger to his party."  
"Look sweetheart you don´t feel like a stranger to me i actually feel like i know you, you know."  
I looked at him and he´s right there is something and my heart is beating fast " do you feel like your heart could beat out your chest" i asked as he nodded.  
"Yeah i do so what do you say love care to be my date tonight" he smile sweet at me and i nodded.  
"I would love to yeah" i smile.  
"Good i was suppose to have one but no one i know i wanted to ask to come with me."  
"Then you meet me beautiful."  
"Then i meet you babe."

We got into my car and i gave louis the key and he began to drive.  
"I don´t really wear party clothes you know."  
"I think you look absolutely amazingly magnificently breathtaking darling" he made me smile from ear to ear i´ll never been told that before.  
"You should always have that beautiful smile on your face love those dimples can kill."  
"You like my dimples."  
"No i love them i´m a sucker for dimples and yours are wonderful."

4 minutes later we were there at his friend house and when we came in everyone was looking at us.  
"Lou my pal you finally came and who´s your friend" a black haired guy asked.  
"Zayn my friend" he smile as they hug and then he put his arm around my shoulder "This is Harry my new boyfriend."  
"Nice to you Lou´s new boyfriend" he smile as he took me in for a hug to me it was a bit awkward.  
"You to Zayn i´m Harry."  
"Well get your asses in here and get yourself´s a drink and there is food on the table if your hungry or get hungry."  
"We will my man we will" louis said as Zayn walked back to the other´s.  
"Lou why d´you say i´m your boyfriend."  
"Don´t you believe in love at first sight darling."  
"It´s not that i don´t it´s just never happen to me before."  
"Well it happen to me right when i saw you i just knew" he kissed my cheek "come on lets get some food in that belly of your."

We had been here a few hours and i got some food in me and had a few drinks, i said to Louis i needed some air so i walked out to the patio. And say down on the couch.  
"You okay out here Harry" a voice came from behind.  
"yeah i just needed some air it´s all Cheryl."  
She say down next to me "Is it true are you really Louis´s boyfriend cause yesterday he was single and ready to mingle."  
"yes Cheryl i´m really his boyfriend and who know´s tomorrow i could be his husband you never know in this crazy world" i know i just lied but i didn´t know what to do or say.  
"Louis´s never been one for marriage he would date yeah but never been serious about anyone ever" i don´t know why but her words was like knives to my heart.  
"Well maybe but now he has me and i want to get married someday and i´m sure Louis would want to married me when the day comes around."  
"We´re see sweetheart we´re see" she said and walked back in to the other´s.  
What the hell am i doing why the satan did i just do telling a woman i don´t know i want to married Louis. Yes i love him i'm a big fan but am i in love with him i´m not so sure.  
What i´m sure of is that i better get out of here i know when i don´t belong somewhere.  
"haz love where are you going."  
"Louis i...i hmm..i was about to go to my car."  
"Why is that darling don´t you want to be here."  
"it´s not that i don´t want to be here" i said which is true "I don´t belong here Boo i don´t belong in this world with you and your friends."  
He grabbed my arm and turned my face to his then he kissed me and it was sweet and wonderful "you belong in my world darling just like i belong in your´s" he kissed me again "whatever Cheryl said to you please believe this heart right here is beating and ment to love you babe i love you Haz" he smile.  
"I love you to but."  
"But what my beloved."  
"What i want may not be what you want honey."  
"And how can you know that without asking me."  
"For one we don´t know each other and someday i want to get married."  
"haz my dear my heart knows my love is for you and we can get married tomorrow if you want to marry me."  
"Your serious right now and i feel the same way about you."  
"I have never been more serious in my damn life marry me love."  
"This is all to crazy darling but yes i´ll marry you" i smile i can literally not believe Louis asked me to marry him 3 hours after we met.  
"Love makes a man do crazy things when he´s in deep love with someone" i kissed him after he said that i mean how can i not.  
"Honey we can´t marry tomorrow" i told him.  
"Why is that love" he questions.  
"It´s saturday that´s why Boo dear."  
"We actually can my mom´s a priest but enough about that if you still want to get out of here then let´s go."  
"No let´s stay it´s still early babe."  
"haz love it´s 12 at night so early i wouldn´t say."  
"yeah well maybe i didn´t give your friends a well enough chance."  
We sat down in the couch again "Haz you´d give them a chance they´ll just bitches sometimes it´s not you i promise."  
I kissed him "if your sure about that then fine but it´s okay we can stay i know your not done partying yet" i said.  
"Hey my party is here with you babe" He kissed my cheek "let´s get out of here and move you in with me" he smile.  
"You are really in a rush Boo."  
"What can i say i´m all gone for you."  
"I´m all in love with you to Boo" which i just found out i am.

We left the party and drove to Louis´s house and wow it´s big, bigger then i thought.  
we got out of the car and Louis took my bags from the back and then we walked up to the door and he open it and we walked in.  
"Welcome home babe" he kissed me.  
"Are you sure about this honey."  
"darling mi casa su casa and there´s no way my love is sleeping some random place."  
"Okay i give" i shaked my heard with a smile "where do i put my stuff."

He didn´t say anything instead he took my hand in his and took me to the bedroom and into the walk in closet.  
"Where ever you want love there is more then enough space" he kissed me and walked out.  
I open the bag with my clothes and put in on a shelf i have like 4 pair of jeans 6 t-shirts 8 pair of stocking 2 pair of shorts and 6 pair of undershorts. then out to the bathroom with my restroom´s bag.  
I walked back to the closet to get out of my jeans and into a pair of shorts.  
A second later i was in the bedroom again looking out one of the big window´s and the view is amazing, i could get use to this fast maybe to fast.  
While i was looking out i felt a pair of arm´s around me "what are you thinking love" he kissed me in the hair.  
"That i could get use to this beautiful view maybe to fast babe" i smile as i felt another kiss in my hair.  
"You should darling and i could stay like this forever with my arms around you as we look out on nothing and everything."  
"Me to love but your tour is starting up again soon isn´t it."  
"Something tell´s me i have my arms around no ordinary fan."  
"I have been a fan since your first single came out."  
"Have you ever been to one of my concert dear."  
"No but i always wanted to but because your gay my parents wouldn´t let me."  
"What wrong with being gay" he asks.  
"Where i come from it´s not okay to be gay why do you think i left."  
"i understand you left the small minded folks and also if you didn´t i would never had met my soulmate."  
"Honey we would had met i just don´t know when or where but i know we would love."

We went over to the bed and lay down and cuddle into each other.  
"Boo before anything happen´s you should know i have never.. hmm."  
"Haz i already know your a virgin and you will be till tomorrow."  
"How did you know and what´s happening tomorrow."  
"First we´re get married i already talked to my mom and at 4pm we´re leave for Zayn´s and Gigi´s wedding."  
"When´d you talk to your mother and we barely know each other."  
"You right well i´m living my dream as a singer and songwriter and yesterday i met the love of my life and as soon as i lay my eyes on him i knew he´s the one and always will be the one" he kissed me "i´m bed at cooking but good at cleaning and i´m not the romantic kind of guy and more the pizza kind of guy.  
I just grin stupid at him "well i´m good at cooking and run a household and i don´t know what my dream is yet i just finish high school and i want kids at some point."  
"That´s great love i want kids to someday and one day we will have kids."  
"How many kids do you want handsome."  
"Since i´m from a big family i probably want like 4 or 6 kids you love."  
"Maybe 4 i´m not so sure yet but we´re see and Boo i´m about to fall asleep."  
"i know i can see that night Haz i love you" he kissed me.  
"Night Boo i love you to" i kissed him to.

The next day when i woke up Boo was already up i turned around to see what time it is and it´s 10am.  
I got up and out to the bathroom to wash my face clean from the night. Then i went down to the kitchen where i found Louis making breakfast.  
"I thought you said you couldn´t cook."  
"Well i can´t but everyone knows how to make eggs and bacon for breakfast and i made tea if you want some i only have lemon flavour it´s my fav."  
"I´ll love some and lemon is also mine and your right love we all know how to make eggs and bacon" i kissed his cheek "how long have you been up."  
"About an hour i didn´t want to wake you, you looked so sweet and innocence when you sleep."  
"It´s okay and thank you" i smile as i kissed him and then i took a cup of tea.

A few minutes later we ate breakfast and it was good Boo can cook well cook a good breakfast that is.

An hour later Louis´s stylist was there with some suits for us to look at for our wedding, i still can´t believe i´m getting married today after only known Louis personally in not even 24 hours but i know i love him and i know this feels right.  
As i look at all the different kinds of suits she came with they all look like one of a kind and fancy and expensive, i mean i saw one in purple and that one would cost me like 2 years allowance so i can only imagine the rest of them.  
"Haz you okay."  
"No have you seen how expensive these suits are" i told him as i turned to look at him "i mean the purple one would literally cost me to years allowance."  
"Haz my love that´s what´s worry you" he smile as he kissed me "darling pick the one you like or love the most and that´s all you need to think of."  
"Boo can we really afford this as amazing these suits are, are you sure."  
"Haz i´m a 4 time platinum selling artist and my last album won for best international album" he told as i nodded i already knew that "love i can buy 6 islands and still live whatever way i want so yes we can afford a couple of suits dear."  
"Okay okay honey i´ll choose one" he kissed me as i smile.  
"I love you Haz."  
"I love you to."  
I began to look at them again and it´s not easy they´ll are so beautiful, i took the purple one and hold it up in front of me while i look into the big mirror to see how it would on me.  
I´d the same with the white one and blood red and last one the also red but with flowers on it, i´m not sure which one look the best on me i like all them so which one should it be.  
I´d tried the blood red one on and it look good on me really good actually, then i tried the other red one with flowers on and it look really good on me as well.  
"So harry you found one you like."  
"I´m not sure Cher i like these to red one´s but i´m not which one look the best."  
"Well take the blood red one again in the bathroom and come out here and let me have a look and we do the same with the other one" i nodded at what she told me after all she the pro.  
I´d and she saw me in both.  
"What do you think Cher which one should it be" i asked her i´m still in the red with flowers.  
"definitely that one with the flowers on" she smile "you look absolutely stunning in it" i smile at the words.  
"Thank you Cher i do really love this one."  
"Haz you look so lovely in that suit" he kissed my cheek "red is definitely your color but again i´m sure you look stunning in all colors" he kissed me again but not on my cheek.  
"You look amazing to Boo you look like the men in black."  
"That was what i was going for" he grin "Cher you did it again what would i do without you" he kissed her cheek.  
"Let´s hope you never found out" she smirk as he nodded "i believe my work here is done you to look amazingly stunning."  
"Do you need some help Cher."  
"Thank you Harry but no thank you i´m the only one who pack and unpack the clothes and to make sure my customer look as beautiful as possible of course."  
"May i add Cher a job well done yet again" he smile.  
"You too should be leaving now Louis your mother is waiting am i correct."  
"Indeed you are darling shall we."  
"Yes love we shall."

We got down to the car Louis orded there was going to take us to the church where his mother is working and going to marry us and i can´t wait to met my soon to be mother in law.  
Like 10 minutes later we were there.  
We got out of the car and then we got inside the building where we met up with Louis´s mother.  
"Hi mom" he smile as he huged her.  
"Hi hun" she smile in the hug "you look incredible in your suit" she let go of him and turn to me "you must be Harry i´m Jay your almost mother in law and i´m glad to welcome you into our family" she kissed my cheek as she giving me a hug.  
"It´s nice to meet you to Jay and thank you" i smile as we let go of the hug.  
"Let´s get you to married" she smile at us.  
"Do you Louis take Harry to be your husband till death do you apart."  
"I so do yes" he winked.  
"Do you Harry take Louis to be your husband till death do you apart."  
"I do yes" i smile.  
"Do you have rings."  
"No we forget to buy a pair" i said in surprise.  
"Actually i have this for you love" he smile as he took a little red box out of his pocket "i bought this one online after i woke up this morning and i had Cher pick it up for me on her way over" he open the box and it´s a diamond ring formed like a rose with 3 small stones and it´s beautiful and in silver and to of the stones are deep blue like the sea or Louis eyes "as soon as i saw the ring i knew you were ment to wear it my love."  
He put the ring on my finger "i love it Boo it´s just as beautiful as your eyes darling and i love you so much."  
"I love you more."  
"I now pronounce you married" she smile at us.  
We smile and we kissed each other.

"Now that we´re out can i kiss my new husband for the second time" he asks as i kissed him "i love you Haz."  
"I love you more Boo" i smile at my husband.  
"Not possible darling this heart was made for loving you."  
We were about to kiss again when Louis saw something out of the corner of his eye "some fans have seen us and coming over" i took a step back but Louis put his arm around my shoulder as he waved them over as he smile at them "hi guys how are you both."  
"Oh my god hi Louis could i please have a picture with you" she asks nicely while smiling.  
"Me to if you please" a guy asks.  
"Of course you guys can" he smile and took picture´s with them."  
"So Louis are you dating this guy since you were about to kiss him" she asks.  
"No i´m not dating him i just married him guys and your the first one´s to hear it" he smile.  
"Weren´t you like single yesterday or did we hear wrong in your last interview" the guy asks.  
"No you didn´t hear wrong i was single but at 6pm last night i wasn´t and now i´m happily married to Harry here" i smile as he kissed my cheek.  
"What a gold digger probably only married our Louis for his money and to get fast 15 minutes it the spotlight" the guy said while looking at me.  
"Excuse you how dare you talking about me like i´m not even here" i said mad and he took a step back "i´m no gold digger i´m just a man who happen to fall in love with your idol and who happen to fall in love with me" i told him off and the girl looked surprised to what i said to "why can´t you just be supportive fans and be happy that Louis wanted someone who not famous like you."  
"Look you got your picture´s now leave us alone" Louis said in a tone.  
"It´s a free country you know" the guy said.  
"Whatever honey let´s get in the car and get out of here i have had it with them" i said and took him with in the car and told the driver to take us home.

After we came home and into the kitchen.  
"This gonna be one hell of a marriage if all your fucking fans are gonna act like the too we just meet 10 minutes ago" i said as a tear began to run down my cheek.  
"Haz darling fuck them it doesn´t matter what they said and it would change my feelings for you" he turned me to look at him "Haz i found a home for my heart yesterday and i won´t lose it now or ever i love you so much."  
We kissed "i love you to and your my heart´s home to" i let Louis wiped the tears away "since Zayn and Gigi´s wedding isn´t for a few hours."

Louis took me in his arm´s and took me upstairs to the bedroom.  
I still don´t know if i´m a top or bottom or both but i´ll find out today and i want to find out everything with my new husband.  
If your told me love in a day won´t or doesn´t happen well don´t listen let your heart show the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think (no need to be nasty about it) we can all say what the hell but let´s be nice to each other :)
> 
> If you feel something is missing let me know it´s the only way i can do better the next time :)


End file.
